Kuai Liang/Gallery
Mortal Kombat II MK2 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Subzero-mk2-fix.gif|''MKII'' Sprite Sub-ZeroMK2.gif|Sub-Zero's MKII Versus Biosub 2.gif|''MKII'' Bio End13423.gif|''MKII'' Ending End232523.gif|''MKII'' Ending 2 Sub-Zero Fatality MK2.png Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MK Trilogy MK3-09 Sub-Zero-PR1.png|Official MK3 Promo Art by Patrick Rolo MK3-06_Sub-Zero_(Kuai_Liang).png|Official Concept Art by John Tobias Sub-zero artwork.jpg|Concept Art (MK Trilogy Version) SUBZEROII.gif|Sub-Zero's MK3 Stance Sub-zero.gif|Sub-Zero's MK3 Versus SubzeroUMK3end1.gif|''MK3'' Ending SubzeroUMK3end2.gif|''MK3'' Ending SubzeroUMK3bio.gif|''MK3'' Bio Sub-Zero_1-PR.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_2.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero_3.png|Official Mortal Kombat 3 Dunkin Super Cap (1995) Sub-Zero MK3 Costume Shot.png|The original costume used for motion capture Mortal Kombat 4/Gold MK4-08 Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang).png|''MK4'' Character Design MK4SZVS.gif|Sub-Zero's MK4 Versus SubzeroMK4bio.gif|''MK4'' Bio Sub-zeroMK4.gif Sub22.gif Sub33.gif Mortal_Kombat_4_-_Sub-Zero.gif sub zero mk4.jpg|Spine Rip Fatality Image35Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Primary Costume Image36Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Second Costume Image37Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero001.jpg Sub-Zero 5.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero002.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero004.jpg 1 MKDA Render Sub-Zero005.jpg Sub-ZeroComicCoverDeadlyA.jpg 72566SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Render Grandmaster sub-zero.jpg sub mkda.jpg 258688-40613-sub-zero.jpg Sub zero da.jpg sub z.jpg sub mkda..jpg MKDA Sub-Zero Loading Screen.png sub.jpg Subzerodeadlyalliancebio1.gif|''MKDA'' Bio Subzerodeadlyalliancebio2.gif|''MKDA'' Alt Bio mkda_BODY_SUBZERO.png|Sub-Zero mkda_BODY_SUBZERO_ALT.png|Alternate Sub-Zero Subzerodeadlyallianceending1.gif Subzerodeadlyallianceending2.gif Image27Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Primary Costume Image28Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume HUD IMAGE 05.png SZfatality.jpg|Sub-Zero's Fatality in Deadly Alliance Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Deception-sub-zero.jpg MKDSubZero.png MKD Sub-Zero Concepts.jpg MkdSub.jpg MkdSub2.jpg Mortal Kombat Deception Sub-Zero wallpaper.jpg 830px-Mortal Kombat Deception Puzzle Kombat 4 Loading.jpg|Sub-Zero in Puzzle Kombat's Loading Screen Subzerodeceptionbio1.jpg|''Deception'' Bio Subzerodeceptionbio2.jpg|''Deception'' Alternate Bio ENDING_SUBZERO1.png|Sub-Zero surrounded by Baraka's Tarkatan horde ENDING_SUBZERO2.png Subzerokard.jpg|Sub-Zero's Bio Kard Image76Sub.jpg|Sub Zero's Costume Image77Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Deception-KlassicSubZero.png|An ancestor of Sub-Zero is seen in Deception's Konquest Mode HUD IMAGE 18.png|Concept art of Sub-Zero kicking Scorpion in the Falling Cliffs arena Sub-Zero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Deception Limited Edition Cover Art Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Subzeroarmageddonversus.png|Sub-Zero's Armageddon Versus Art17.jpg Subzeroarmageddonalt.jpg|Sub-Zero's alternate costume in Armageddon, and his primary in Deception Image3.jpg|Sub-Zero's Costume Image4.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Subzero Trailer.jpg|Sub-Zero in Armageddon Mortal Kombat (2011) Sub-Zero.jpeg|Sub-Zero's Render Subzeroiconmk9.png|Sub-Zero's Select Screen Photo Headsubzero.png|Sub-Zero's Health Bar Cutout SubLadder.png|Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2 Sub-Zero (MK9).png|Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Versus Subzeromk9versus.png|Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Versus Render07-1-.png Krypta 14-44.png|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Subzeroklassic.png|''MK'' Sub-Zero Subretromk3.png|''MK3'' Sub-Zero EPIC SUBZERO MANSLAUGHTERING.jpg Handgun in the alley.png Sub-ZeroRender MKNine.png Sub zero MK9.jpg Sub-Zero_R1.jpg Subzeroalternate.png Sub zero 8.jpg Mk9df-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Spine Rip Fatality SubZero1.PNG|Sub-Zero's Have an Ice Day Fatality SubZero2.PNG|Sub-Zero's Spinal Smash Fatality Mortal kombat ign.jpg Sub-Zero X-Ray.png|Sub-Zero's X-Ray Freezingheadbutt.jpg Ground ice 2.png Ice Blast.jpg Ice Clone.png Slidemk9.png sub zero mk9 intro.jpg mk9 sub zero before.jpg Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Sub-Zero Raiden Vision.png Sub-Zero Encounters Cyrax.png MK2011 Kori Blade.png MK2011 Ice Puddle.png Sub-Zero Freezes.png Sub-Zero & Sonya.png Sub-Zero Prepares To Fight Reptile.png Sub-Zero Beats Reptile.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode.png Sub-Zero VS Scorpion Story Mode 2.png Johnny Cage Timeout.jpg Image45-1-.jpg EntranceSZMK9.jpg Scorpion vs sub-zero.png Ice Ball.jpg ScorpionVsSubMK9.jpg Gorovssubzero.jpg|Goro vs. Sub-Zero in MK 2011 Sub-Zero VS Mileena.png|Sub-Zero freezes Mileena in an early cinematic trailer Sub-Zero Icy Counter.png|Sub-Zero using the Icy Counter in early trailers of MK 2011 sub-zero cool.jpg|Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn in the Arcade Ladder subzero MK9 ending1.PNG|Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Ending subzero MK9 ending2.PNG subzero MK9 ending3.PNG Scorpion & Sub-Zero.png subzero MK9 ending5.PNG MK9 Vita Sub-Zero UMK3 Masked.png|Sub-Zero's MK3 Masked Klassic Kostume, exclusive to the Vita. sub zero trail.jpg|Ready to fight Scorpion Image6Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Costume Image5Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's Alternate Costume Image4Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's MK Costume Image3Sub.jpg|Sub-Zero's MK3 Costume MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Sub-Zero Cyber-Sub-Zero Guide.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero Guide Cybersubzeroiconmk9.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Select Screen Photo Headcsub.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Health Bar Cutout LadderCyber.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Profile Ladder2_Cyber_Sub-Zero.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's Arcade Ladder Versus Cyber Sub Zero-versus pose.png|Cyber Sub-Zero's MK 2011 Versus Cybersubzeroconcept.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's Concept in MK 2011 Krypt_057.PNG|Unlocking Cyber Sub-Zero's Secret Fatality Frost_MK9.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's POV. notice Frost CyberSubZeroEyes.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero's POV. seeing Smoke 13603712133463355149.png|Cyber Sub-Zero 3D Model 60n4u.jpg|Comparison between Cyber Sub-Zero's normal Kostume and his Retro Kostume Nekropolis_(5).png|Cyber Sub-Zero in Nekropolis Cyberszretro.png|Cyber Sub-Zero in his retro costume CyberReprogrammed.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero after being reprogrammed, remembers his true identity and what happened to him. Cyber Sub-Zero vs Sektor.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero follows Sektor back to Earthrealm Cszsz.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero with his ice powers and new freezing abilities Guarding the prisoners.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero infiltrated the clocktower and deceived Kano and his allies CyberFreezesKano.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero freezes Kano in time to free his prisoners Kintaro and Goro defeated.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero defeated both Goro and Kintaro Ermac defeated 2.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero defeated Kano and his Outworld allies, and freed the captured the Army soldiers Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG|Cyber Sub-Zero confronts his brother Noob Saibot while trying to stop Quan Chi's Soulnado Cyber Sub-Zero Faces Sindel.png|Cyber Sub-Zero with Nightwolf and Kabal CyberandStrykerunderattack.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero teams up with Kurtis Stryker and the others Tumblr lkn9jvvYtg1qzpwt1.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero now becomes one of Quan Chi's undead slaves Cyber Subzero xray1.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's X-Ray Cyber Subzero xray2.PNG Cyber Subzero fatality1.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's Kold Fusion Fatality Cyber Subzero fatality2.PNG|Cyber Sub-Zero's Brain Freeze Fatality CHAR_DAMAGE_SubZero_B_color.jpg ending_cyberzero.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero after defeating Shao Kahn Cyber-Sub Zero in pain.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero writhes in pain in his MK 2011 ending cyber subzero MK9 ending2.PNG Shao Kahn possesses Cyber-Sub Zero.jpg|Shao Kahn's evil spirit begins possessing Cyber Sub-Zero in his MK 2011 ending cyber subzero MK9 ending4.PNG Cyber-Shao Kahn.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero and Shao Kahn combined into one being in Cyber Sub-Zero's MK 2011 ending MK9 Artbook - Cyber Sub-Zero.JPG|''MK 2011'' Artbook - Cyber Sub-Zero Image2Sub.jpg Image1Sub.jpg|Cyber Sub-Zero MK3 Costume MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|''MK 2011'' - New Lin Kuei MK9 Cyber Sub Zero intro.png MK Vita MK_VITA_SUBZERO_MK2.png| MKII Sub-Zero MK_VITA_SUBZERO_UMK3.png| UMK3 Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Sub-Zero P2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode Sub-Zero P2 2.jpg|Sub-Zero - Player 2 in Versus Mode image_98de566d5e3770577f75176f8b13c414.jpg Image1511.jpg Image1871.jpg sib-zero.jpg Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe Sub-Zero (MK vs. DC Univerrse).jpg Sub-ZeroMKvsDCposterFreeze.jpg MKVSDCU.jpg mkdcu-versus-poster4.jpg Loading Screen SubZero mk vs dc.jpg FinishDa'SentenceBro.jpg SUN7658.jpg StopWit'Da'Fightz.jpg Sub zero kicking batman.jpg|Sub-Zero kicking Batman Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe sub zero vs joker.jpg Bedepah.jpg YouTrippin'Brah#2.jpg HitMeandSee.jpg|Sub-Zero's Icy Counter Mortal-kombat-vs-dc-universe-20081114004842469-1-.jpg|Sub-Zero's Ice Nugget SubbyUppercut.jpg FreezeMetroSuper.jpg Round1 FIGHT!!!.jpg BatarangGoesWEEE!!!.jpg Sub zero looking for love.png Image90Sub.jpg Other Appearances Subzeroinjustice.png|Sub-Zero cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us Live Action Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.32.35.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.00.png|Keith Cooke as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Sub zero movie2.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.33.59.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.14.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.30.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.34.39.png sub vs scorp.jpg|Scorpion vs Sub-Zero in Annihilation 3.png|Sub-Zero vs. Scorpion in Annihilation Pic031.jpg|J.J. Perry as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKC-SubZero.jpg|Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat: Conquest Wallpaper MKCSubzeroCAP149.JPG|Sub-Zero completing his inner transformation by breaking himself free from solid ice MKCSubzerocap150.JPG MKCSubzerocap151.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP152.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP153.JPG MKCSubzeroCAP154.JPG MKCSubzero1.jpg|Sub-Zero using his ice powers in MK Conquest MKCSubzero2.jpg MKCSubzero3.jpg MKCSubzerocap584.JPG MKCSuzerocap587.JPG MKCSubzerocap589.JPG MKCSubzerocap649.JPG MKCSubzerocap651.JPG Sub-Zero_Mortal_Kombat_Conquest.jpg Cartoons Sub Zero Luke Perry.JPG|Sub-Zero in Defenders of the Realm Comics bw05_06.jpg|Sub-Zero travels in Outworld to stop Scorpion in the comic Mortal Kombat: Battlewave #5 kl01_05.jpg|Sub-Zero vs. Kung Lao kl01_06.jpg kl01_07.jpg mk02_13.jpg|The younger Sub-Zero as he first appears, temporarily wearing a casual suit in the official Collector's Edition MKII comic mk04_10.jpg|Sub-Zero during a flashback with his older brother in the Limited Edition MK4 comic de01_19.jpg|''Deception'' Comic Appearances de01_20.jpg de01_23.jpg Mortal_Kombat_vs_DC_Universe_Beginnings_Cover.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Beginnings Cover dc01_12.jpg|''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe'' Comic Appearance bw02_06.jpg|Alongside Kitana, Kung Lao and Baraka bw06_10.jpg bw05_05.jpg bw05_07.jpg bw05_19.jpg bw05_22.jpg Toys 2subzero.jpg Sub-zero SC collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible.jpg Sub-zero SC premium collectible2.jpg Sub-zero ledeyes SC collectible.jpg Sub-ZeroStatueSyco.jpg Subzero jazwares collectible.jpg sub toy 679445.jpg|Sub-Zero 2011 Toy toy.jpg sub 0 toy.jpg sub zero 12 toy.jpg sub zero 8 toy.jpg Subzero-palisades.jpg pTRU1-10754057dt.jpg Sub-zero IC collectible.jpg Magazines topkids4sub-zero.jpg|Top Kids #4: Sub-Zero. published in Argentina. gameprosub-zeromk3.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Game Pro with MK3 attire. psm-mortalkombat4-subzero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of PlayStation Magazine # 11, presented Mortal Kombat 4. electronicgamingsub-zero.jpg|Sub-Zero on the cover of Electronic Gaming Monthly. Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries